Chibi
by Ukyou Kuonji
Summary: How'd the Mini-Goddesses get stuck in 'mini' form, anyway? One scenario works out badly...


*thok*thok*thok*  
  
"o/~ Hmmm-mm-hm-mm-hmm...   
  
"Hm?... Oh... oh, my... oh my!"  
  
*thok*  
  
***  
  
I have *definately* got to force Skuld to build more useless machines. Especially if this is what she considers a *useful* machine.  
  
Father knows, I can't for the life of me figure out what she was trying to accomplish with this particular doohickey. Or why, for that matter. All that mecha-babble is just so much buzzing in my ears, especially coming from her, the little twerp. The best I can say for it is that calling it 'Mr. Shrinker' was perfectly accurate.  
  
But why in the name of Asgaard would she build something like this, anyway? I'm walking by her her room when she flips this switch, there's this loud humming whirr, and the next thing I know, I'm using my halter top for a pup tent. I'm pushing the damn thing off just in time to see her, now suddenly a long way off, pulling this plug - which is now virtually as big as she is - out of the wall socket.  
  
I know she's always wanting to cut me down to size, but this is ridiculous. Now, we gotta sit and wait for Keiichi to get back, so he can reverse the dumb thing for us. I sure as hell ain't climbing that thing...  
  
***  
  
Oh golly... oh golly... Urd's gonna *kill* me for this. Or worse... she's gonna make me build more of those useless contraptions! I'd rather she just killed me!  
  
All I was trying to do was work on a miniaturization circuit for my computer hookup to Yggdrasil. This way, I could cram 64 gig of memory in a slot designed for a standard 512 meg slot. I need that kind of memory if I'm gonna do what I wanna on there.   
  
Mr. Shrinker, Mark One was gonna do that, using focussed sonic rays to compress this RAM chip to one hundredth of its normal size, allowing me to attach multiple chips together into the memory slot. But when I flipped the switch, nothing happened to the chip. In fact, it looked like it was getting larger. So was Mr. Shrinker, for that matter.   
  
*I* was shrinking!  
  
How was I supposed to know Mr. Shrinker was only gonna work on *organic* matter? I tried to get to the plug as fast as I could, but it took all my strength to pull it out of the socket.  
  
And that's when I realized I'd left my clothes behind by the switch. I'd simply fallen out of them. And here I am, standing stark naked with this giant plug in my arms, and Urd stalking over to me with this look on her face that says I'd have better luck dealing with Father right now than her.   
  
C'mon, Father... take me home! Now!   
  
....please?  
  
***  
  
Damn, but that was a rough test. I think I pulled that one out of the fire, though.  
  
Always nice to come home to the sisters, though, even if Urd and Skuld can be a trial to deal with now and again. Say, speaking of those two, it's awfully quiet around here. They ought to be running around, screaming at each other for something or other...  
  
"Hey, Bell! How's it... Bell?" Hm. That's funny. She's usually in the kitchen, and there's no one here. Something's wrong.  
  
What the heck's this? Geez... looks like some kind of doll. Stuck through with a kitchen knife, even. What's the deal here? Sayoko's using voodoo? If she thinks this is some sort of prank, it isn't funny...  
  
Never noticed how much Barbie looked like...   
  
...Belldandy?   
  
Holy shit, this has got to be some kind of warning! Dammit, Mara, if you harm one hair on her head, you're answering to ME!  
  
BRRRMMMMMMBBBBLLLL!  
  
=====  
  
"Um... Urd?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wasn't that Keiichi?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So... why'd he drive off like that?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
...  
  
"Urd?"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Do you think he noticed?"  
  
==========  
  
This was taken from a one-hour fic competition several months back... wasn't sure if it should be sent here.  
  
At any rate, it was insipred by a visit to my mentor's comix shop a while back; I noticed he had the entire collection of the Chibi-Goddess anime shorts. And I got to thinking 'how'd they get stuck so small? They're goddesses, right? They can be any size they want, right?' That's where I came up with this... and it was cute. To start with.  
  
THEN it occurred to me where Belldandy would be at the time, and what she'd be doing...  
  
Sorry about this.  
  
Ucchan  



End file.
